


Y todas las pequeñas cosas que dejamos atrás

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo hipnótico en la manera de pelear de Dick, siempre lo ha habido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y todas las pequeñas cosas que dejamos atrás

**Author's Note:**

> En algún lugar tras Red Robin #12. El reboot no existe, boohoo. Tenía esto acumulando polvo desde hace año y medio, así que no me responsabilizo, lo publico bajo presión social. El título por Stardust, de Mika. Porque soy horrible, horrible con los títulos.

Son tres. Carteristas armados, nada extravagante. Los acorralan hasta el callejón y la pelea dura más de lo que debiera, sólo porque es una noche tranquila y Dick parece más interesado en descargar adrenalina que en acabar con la situación.

Su voz no llega a ser lo suficientemente grave, igual que nunca consigue la entereza física que Bruce transmite- _transmitía_ como Batman. Quizá para aquellos que le ven en las sombras y de cuando en cuando, los que no están acostumbrados.

Para Tim resulta evidente incluso desde esa distancia.

La manera en la que Dick se mueve, incluso con el traje de Batman, tiene demasiado de acróbata, de fanfarronería y temeridad. Bruce peleaba con precisión, contenido. Para Dick este tipo de dinamismo resulta natural, y es lo que hace que esté tan fuera de lugar en él.

Hay algo hipnótico en la manera de pelear de Dick, siempre lo ha habido.

Tim se sostiene en la escalera. “¿Necesitas ayuda?”, sonríe desde arriba, entre las sombras.

Batman derriba a uno de sus oponentes de un codazo, esquiva el puñetazo del siguiente. No contesta, pero se le curvan los labios, algo que nunca habría visto en Bruce en esta situación.

Tim se balancea en la escalera, respira con dificultad. Aún no está recuperado, y Alfred dejó meridianamente claro que no debería estar de patrulla. Sin embargo la perspectiva de pasar una hora más encerrado en la mansión, aguantando el continuo soliloquio de la voz de Damian, es un poco más de lo que podría soportar.

Ve el reflejo del arma al tiempo que Batman grita para advertirle —y hay algo amargo y muy, muy extraño en el grito áspero de “¡Robin!” en la voz de Dick—, y Tim salta de inmediato, le arrebata la pistola de una patada. Su hombro se resiente cuando cae, apoyándose con una mano en el suelo, apenas sin peso. Derriba al tipo de un barrido, es Batman el que lo deja inconsciente.

A Tim le arden los pulmones, le presionan los costados.

—¿Estás bien? —Dick lo levanta con cuidado y Tim hace ademán de apartarse.  
—Bien, tranquilo.

La voz le sale entrecortada, le cuesta cada palabra. Se yergue y aprieta los labios, frunce el ceño. Quizá no tan bien.

Batman le observa impasible, retira las manos de su espalda y su costado y le observa desde arriba, mientras Tim recupera el aliento.

—¿No vas a reñirme? —acaba por decir.

Una sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de los labios de Dick, mientras se agacha a recoger el arma que Tim derribó. “Creo que Alfred lo hará por mí,” y eso hace que Tim bufe. Mueve la cabeza, estira el cuello. Lo escucha crujir.

Dick está de espaldas a él.

—Te llevo a casa —murmura.

Tim no discute.

***

Es un alivio cuando Dick se retira la capucha. Hace que Tim deje escapar una respiración que no sabía que contenía, pierde tensión en los hombros. Aún le cuesta trabajo ignorar la quemazón de los costados, y el permanecer inmóvil durante el camino sólo ha hecho que el dolor se acreciente.

—Déjame ver —dice, se acerca peligrosamente mientras se quita los guantes.

El movimiento hace que Tim dé un paso hacia atrás. “Estoy bien, Dick, ha sido una tontería.”

Él le observa con el ceño fruncido, y Tim aguanta el aliento. Se apoya contra la camilla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Dick pone los ojos en blanco. Le da un golpe suave en el hombro y Tim se dobla, deja escapar un gruñido. Levanta el rostro sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Dick.

Sacude la cabeza y deja que Dick le retire la capucha. Cuela los pulgares debajo de la máscara y retira la tela despacio, hasta que el rostro de Tim queda por completo al descubierto, con el semblante serio y el pelo revuelto.

Dick se humedece los labios, sin sonrisa esta vez. Tim sabe que no aprueba este traje, por mucho que no tenga el coraje de decirle por qué con honestidad. Como si hiciera falta.

—¿Mejor? —dice Tim, y espera paciente mientras Dick traza un arañazo, casi curado, de su mejilla con el pulgar.  
—Infinitamente —contesta con una sonrisa.  
—Bien.

Se retira lo suficiente para que Tim se siente al borde de la camilla. Se quita la parte de arriba del traje despacio, conteniendo un gemido de dolor, y Dick no hace ademán de ayudar. Se queda quieto y traga saliva despacio, como si considerase la tensión palpable de la habitación antes de inclinarse a examinar su hombro vendado, su costado. Aún se ve la sombra de varios cortes, a lo largo de su cuello y en sus brazos. Dick mueve la mano sobre ellos sin llegar a tocarle, como si tratase de encontrar una pauta.

Finalmente se separa y se pasa los dedos por el pelo, se lo desordena por completo.

—¿Voy a tener que cuidar también de ti ahora, enano? —le sonríe, aunque Tim sabe que la intención es real, al menos parcialmente.  
—Estaba aburrido. No mientas, habrías hecho lo mismo. Y yo ni siquiera me metí en problemas.

Dick se aleja sacudiendo la cabeza. “Apenas.”

—Disculpa, ¿era eso un agradecimiento?  
—Ni se te ocurra ponerte gallito ahora, Tim, podría haber pasado algo.

Tim se muerde el interior de la mejilla y baja la mirada. Escucha el “te espero arriba” en el eco de la cueva, y espera unos minutos antes de recoger el traje y moverse.

***

Cuando Tim finalmente se decide a hacer acto de presencia en la cocina, después de la ducha, con el pelo empapado y una camiseta que le viene grande, Dick está agachado sobre la encimera frente a un bol de cereales. Sudadera y pantalones de chandal, ni rastro de zapatillas. Las persianas están a medio bajar y la sala se inunda de molesta luz artificial. Tim cierra los ojos un segundo al entrar, hasta que se acostumbra al cambio de iluminación.

—Me asombra que la semilla de Satán no esté ya despierta —comenta.

Dick se saca la cuchara de la boca.

—Damian tiene horarios extraños, pero hasta él necesita dormir.

Tim deja escapar una risotada ante el comentario. Como si Dick fuera quién para hablar sobre horarios. De hecho, nadie que haya vivido en esa mansión ha sido capaz de adaptarse a otro horario que incluya más de cuatro horas de sueño, Tim incluido.

Saca una cuchara del cajón y la hunde sin contemplaciones en el bol de Dick, que le observa alarmado mientras él se encoge de hombros.

Lo empuja con los nudillos hasta ponérselo delante.

—Sírvete, eres tú el que está convaleciente.  
—Ja.

Aún así agarra los cereales y se sienta en la silla contigua. Nota su mirada clavada en el rostro, mientras desayuna. En su rostro, su cuello, hasta donde comienza la camiseta. Dick está demasiado cerca, pero eso no es un problema y tampoco nada nuevo. Dick nunca ha entendido el concepto de espacio personal, y aunque lo entendiera, Tim duda mucho que le importase. Sí que se nota enrojecer por momentos, mientras Dick le traza con la mirada las heridas a medio curar.

—Deberíamos hacer una pizza, tengo hambre y estoy seguro de que a Damian le resultará increíblemente proletario.

Dick no contesta, así que Tim levanta de nuevo la cuchara. Los cereales crujen en su boca y mastica demasiado rápido, notando el peso de la mirada de Dick sobre él.

Finalmente sacude la cabeza y deja la cuchara en la mesa, con un sonoro golpe metálico.

—No lo volveré a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido increíblemente estúpido por mi parte, lo cojo. Pero ahora deja de... —deja caer la frase cuando nota los dedos de Dick en su pelo.

Se enganchan a un mechón húmedo. El movimiento parece tremendamente natural viniendo de Dick y hace que Tim se tense por completo. Permanece quieto, con los labios entreabiertos y mirándole fijamente. Dick se humedece los labios despacio. Apoya parte del peso sobre la encimera, sobre su codo. Tim toma conciencia de lo realmente cerca que están el uno del otro, de la rodilla de Dick chocando contra su muslo y la mano casi rozándole la mejilla, y de Dick respirando así, pausado e irritante.

Tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar, en respirar otra vez. “Debería hacer esa pizza,” murmura.

Dick se ríe grave, y Tim sabe que va a besarle antes de que se mueva un ápice. A veces Dick es así de predecible. Con Tim. A veces. Y Tim engancha la mano en el frente de su camiseta como si fuera a detenerle o a empujarle, pero lo cierto es que deja que le entreabra los labios con la lengua sin oponer algún tipo de resistencia. Los dedos de Dick se enredan en el pelo corto de su nuca, y le atrae hacia él sin miramientos. Tim le sigue por inercia, algo hambriento, aprendiéndose de nuevo la boca de Dick, después de estos meses.

Le golpea en seco. Lo mucho que había echado esto de menos. A Dick. Lo mucho que le hacía falta, lo mal que está. Lo bien que está.

Dick se separa despacio y sonríe amplio, y a Tim se le atraganta la carcajada en la garganta, pero no suelta el frente de la camiseta de Dick.

—Lo mismo no es el sitio —murmura Tim.

Dick le besa corto, le muerde los labios. “Lo mismo,” gruñe contra su mandíbula. Tim acalla esa voz en su cabeza que le advierte de lo mala idea que es, la sepulta bajo los meses de estar lejos, de no ver a Dick, de no tenerle así de cerca.

—No queremos que Damian se escandalice —continúa.  
—Me lo imagino —Tim sacude la cabeza y se desembaraza de Dick, mordiéndose la sonrisa. Pone una voz aguda—. _Ugh, Grayson, degenerado._

Dick le revuelve el pelo y se sienta de nuevo, correctamente. Le arrebata el bol de cereales. “No es tan malo como lo pintas,” hace una pausa y luego aclara. “Damian.”

Tim resopla.

—Veremos.

Dick se ríe y le besa el cuello y Tim quiere hundirse en la superficie de la mesa, sólo para que Dick no vea esa manera tan patética en la que trata de esconder la sonrisa. Se estremece cuando los dedos de Dick vuelven a estar sobre su cuello, en los rasguños.

Tim se arquea en el sitio, Dick deja caer la mano.

—Pizza, ¿no? —pregunta.

Dick se encoge de hombros.

—O podríamos subir a mi habitación.

Tim tiene la decencia de fingir planteárselo durante un par de segundos.

—Habitación, ¿no?


End file.
